percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Beautiful Artemis Rivera-A Destiny
Characters in this Story Well,here are some characters that are in this story and that I own and you may NOT use these characters I listed below: *Artemis Rivera *Tony Rivera *Annie Rivera *Holly William *Matt Lee *Mrs.Crown *Jake Wind *Amy Fowler *Jenny Walker *Isabel McDrew *Rose Willet *Sarah Koins *Coal Swisher *Eric Night *Jasper Sand The rest of the names I use in this story will come from the Percy Jackosn Series and the Heroes of Olympus. 'Chapter 1' I was sitting on the front porch of my house when this all happened.My brother,Tony,was with me.We were both waiting outside for our mother when all of a sudden an explosion bursted in front of us.A strange creature that looked like a monster lion to me appered.I starred at it and that was when the action happened. The lion chuckled."Well,well,well,"he hissed in a evil way."Looks like I have two half-bloods for me to eat."My brother,Tony,jumped up.Before he could do anything,my mother came out.She took one look at the monster and pushed me and Tony to the car."Hurry!"she screeched.After we were all in,my mother drove as quick as she could to our school.You see,all this happened at 6:30 in the morning on a gloomy Monday so we still had school.Anyways,our mother drove us to school,but the monster still followed us.When it was tired,he said,"I'll get them one day Annie Rivera!"Then he dissapered."Mom,"I asked,"Who was that ugly creature?Why do we keep getting attacked?"My mother said nothing.When we arrived at school,she said,"I'll explain as soon as you get home."Then she drove away. 'Chapter 2' As my mother drove away,I starred after her.Then I got to my senses and went to join my best friend,Holly William while Tony went to Matt Lee,his best friend.As soon as Holly saw me,her eyes sparkled happily which made her look beautiful as always with her curly black hair,intense sea green-blue eyes,and her tan skin.I always told her she looked beautiful that way but she always replied that I looked better with my long wavy auburn hair,pale skin,and bright silver eyes. I made my way around the crowd of people and walked to Holly."Hi!"she said.Her eyes sparkled the way they usually did,but her voice sounded tired and defeated."Another creature?"I asked her.She nodded grimly and led the way to our lockers."What about you?"she asked."This morning,"I replied."Tony and I were waiting for our mom when this strange creature that looked like a lion appered."Holly nodded.She knew what I was talking about and she knew about the hardship we shared.We've been best friends since kindergarden and when we were in sixth grade,our trouble with these strange creatures begun.Each one of us including Matt had only one parent to look after us.Holly's was her dad and Matt's was his mom.They all knew about our trouble and wouldn't tell us until we reached twelve.Now we were all twelve,but they still wouldn't tell us.But I knew that they would tell us soon. 'Chapter 3' The bell rang as soon as we got to our homeroom class.Our teacher,Mrs.Crown,was passing out our greek mythology books.Jake,her helper,was standing around Mrs.Crown's desk.When he saw us,he sat up straighter.He nodded in our directions and turned to Mrs.Crown.Jake whispered something in her ear and she nodded. When everyone was here,Mrs.Crown told us more about greek mythology.I listened attentively,for greek mythology was my favorite subject and only best subject.Right now,we were talking about Apollo and Artemis."As you can see,"said Mrs.Crown."Leto gave birth to Apollo and Artemis on a floating island and now they are known as the twin archers."I nodded in agreement.Mrs.Crown talked more about Apollo and Artemis until the period lasted.Then we all gathered our stuff up and went to our lockers so we could go to P.E. 'Chapter 4﻿' When we arrived at the gym,our teacher Coach Thorn made us play dodgeball.His wicked and evil grin made me shudder."And remember,"he said in a nasty way,"I'll be watching you."Then he blew his whistle and then we started playing.For five minutes,I played happily with my classmates.Then Coach Thorn gathered me,Holly,Tony,and Matt to his office.As soon as we were there,Coach Thorn looked at us with a expression of hate."Thought you could escape,eh?"he hissed."Well,you can't!"Then he formed into the lion I saw today."Wha..what are you?"I whispered.Coach Thorn glared at me and hissed angrily,"I am a manticore."I thought about what I learned in our greek mythology lesson.Then it came back.The manticore was a monster.A greek monster."Your....your a monster,"Holly whimpered.I moved closer to Holly.Coach Thorn nodded with happiness and said,"Right you are!And now I'm going to kill you four!" Coach Thorn lunged at Holly,but missed.Holly ran to a corner and took a knife from Coach Thorn's drawer.She sliced a deep wound on Coach Thorn's neck,but Coach Thorn didn't yell."That doesn't hurt me,"said Coach Thorn."Well this does!"yelled a voice.It was Jack!He ran straight into the manticore and sliced it with a sword.But Coach Thorn wouldn't budge."You'll have to do better than that!"he chuckled. Just then,a flying chariot appered.When it landed,three teenagers appered.Two boys,one girl.One of the boy with black hair and a long bronze sword charge at the monster.The other two followed with some weapons.They slashed and sliced until Coach Thorn started getting tired of fighting.Then he vanished into thin air and into dust.I starred at the newcomers with surprise."Who..who are you?"I whispered. 'Chapter 5' The three teenagers looked at me,then Tony,Holly,and Matt."Jake,"called the teenager with curly hair.Jake,who was sparwled on the ground,got up and ran to the curly headed teenager."Uncle Grover!"called Jake."Uncle?"muttered Matt.I agreed with him.That was Jake's uncle? "Who are you?"I repeated.The girl with curly blond hair looked at me with gentle eyes and said,"We'll explain on the way."The boy with black hair nodded."By the way,I'm Percy,the girl is Annabeth,and the other boy is Grover."I nodded uncertainly.Tony stepped forward and said,"Thanks for helping us."Percy nodded and said,"Now let's go."I looked at them with surprise."We can't go!"I exclaimed.Annabeth put one hand on our shoulder."Your mother already knows your coming with us."she said gently."How would you know?"challenged Matt. Annabeth looked at the wall and then sighed."Your parents told us you be here,and asked us to take you to it today,"she said."To where?"I demanded.Percy stepped forward and said,"Please.Just come with us.We'll explain on the way."I rolled my eyes and went into the chariot with my friends.When the four of us were seated,Annabeth,Percy,and Grover went in.Jake stayed where he was and shouted,"I'll find my own ride!"Grover nodded and we went flying in the air. 'Chapter 6' When we were in the sky,I took Holly's hand and held it tight.Holly relaxed and smiled.Tony,who was starring at Grover,turned to Percy."Explain,"demanded Tony.Percy sighed."Well,your mother,Matt's mother,and Holly's mother are all demigods.""Demigods?"asked Holly confused.Annabeth nodded."As in one of your parent is mortal and the other is a greek god,"Annabeth explained.Holly nodded her understanding."So.....are we demigods or what?"asked Matt."Your actually a demigod,"said Annabeth."Oh,"said Matt.Then he looked out the window. Just as he did,a flash of lightning appeared at the palms of Matt's hand.Annabeth looked at Matt's hand with disbelief."You've been claimed!"she said.Matt starred at his hand."By who?"he asked.Annabeth bowed her head."Zeus,god of the sky."The lighning disappeared and Matt was now normal again."Wow!"said Matt excitedly."That was so cool!" Percy smiled and said,"That's the best part."Holly rolled her eyes.Then a green trident appered over her head.Percy smiled proudly and said,"Holly,you've been claimed by Poseidon,godness of sea."Holly nodded and said,"So we're like half-siblings?"Percy nodded.Now it only left Tony and me. Then a golden arrow appered on my head and Tony's.Annabeth looked at it and said,"You guys are the son and daughter of Apollo,god of the sun."I nodded."So my aunt is Artemis,right?"I asked.Annabeth nodded."Sweet!"said Tony.Matt nodded and they high-fived each other.Holly looked at them and rolled her eyes again. The chariot turned to a stop.Grover looked at the window and said,"Camp Half-Blood.We're here." 'Chapter 7' The chariot landed near a lake and we all climbed out.A boy with blond hair and brown eyes saw us and shouted,"New campers!"At once,a bunch of campers came running to us."Hi Annabeth!"called a girl.The girl also had Annabeth's blond hair and stormy gray eyes.Annabeth looked back at the girl and replied,"Hi!" Soon,everyone started making space for us.A man walked up to us.No,a horse man.From the top,he looked like a normal human.At the waist,he looked like a horse.The horse man walked up to us and said,"Welcome to Camp-Half Blood."He smiled at us warmly so I guessed he was okay."I am Chiron,"continued the horse man,"I am your activitiy director and can answer your questions."The four of us nodded.Chiron turned to Percy,Annabeth,and Grover."Have they been claimed?"he asked them.They nodded and Annabeth said,"Matt is the son of Zeus,Holly the daughter of Poseidon,and Artemis and Tony the twins of Apollo."Chiron nodded and said,"Annabeth,can you give Holly a tour?"Annabeth nodded and took Holly away.Chiron ordered Percy to give Matt a tour and Will Solace,the Apollo cabin counselor,to give me and Tony a tour. Will led us around the camp,explaing the diffrent cabins and activites we could do here."And now,"said Will,"Let's go to our cabin."When we got to the Apollo cabin,I gasped.When you first saw it,you may think it was just plain.But if it was hit by sunlight,it looked like gold."Welcome to the Apollo cabin,"said Will.We went inside and a bunch of people were in there.A girl about my age had beautiful wavy hair like me except it was golden blond.Her skin was tanned and her bright blue eye sparkled with intrest."Whose this Will?"asked the girl."This is Artemis and Tony Rivera,"said Will."Our new Apollo campers."The girl smiled happily and said,"That's great!"Will nodded and turned to us."This is Amy,"he explained to us."She's twelve like you."Amy nodded and said,"Welcome to Apollo's cabin."I nodded and said,"Thanks."Will turned to us."That's about it.If you need help,come find me.For now you can explore or something."Then Will walked away. Tony shrugged his shoulders and went to find Matt.I turned to Amy and asked,"So how long have you been here?"Amy replied,"A summer.""Oh,"I said.Amy smiled and said,"Don't worry,you'll get use to is soon."I nodded uncomfortably.Amy put a hand on my shoulder and said,"Come on,let's find you a bunk."I smiled and followed her. When we reached the bunks,I saw there was only 12 bunks for girls and many bunks for boys."There's more boys than girls,"explained Amy."For girls,there's only Kayla,me,Rose,Sarah,Isabel,Jenny,and now you."Amy showed me my bunk,which was right next to her's.When I was settled,a girl with pale skin and light brown soft hair appered."Hi,"she said softly."I'm Jenny.""Hi,"I replied.Amy got up and said,"Jenny this Artemis,our new camper."Jenny nodded and said,"I hope you enjoy camp."Then she left.Amy said,"Jenny's really nice,but she gets shy around new campers.Once you get close to her,you'll understand."I nodded and asked,"How old is she?"Amy replied,"Twelve,like us.Only Kayla,Rose,and Isabel are fifteen.Sarah's thirteen."I nodded again and said,"So what do we do now?" 'Chapter 8' Amy got up and led me to different places.There was a lava rock climb,an archery place,and many more fun things to do."Wow.....,"I gasped.Amy nodded and said,"Yep,we have a lot of fun stuff to do."Then her blue eyes sparkled and said,"But the best thing here is the campfire.The end of the summer camp fire."I tipped my head to one side and asked,"Why?""Beacause each year,at the end of the summer, a cabin gets to design a bead,represnting the most important event of that summer.Everybody gets to have a bead and put it on their leather necklace."Amy showed me her necklace and then tucked it back under her T-shirt."Oh,I get it!"I said.Then we heard a horn and Amy said,"It's time for dinner."We went back to our cabin and lined up.Will led us to the dinner hall and we sat down at the Apollo table.Chiron raised his glass and said,"To the Gods!"We raised our glass and copied what Chiron said.Then we ate some delicious BBQ and drank whatever we wanted.﻿ Category:BeautifulArtemis Category:Beautiful Artemis Rivera